Destiny
by Lili5
Summary: Just read it!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Earth Final Conflict. The characters belong to Tribune and Roddenberry/Kirschner. Only the ones I make up(characters) .

  
  


*Prologue*

Liam sighed softly as he sat back in his chair. He had been having disturbing dreams lately and not a lot of sleep, but it was weird he could never remember them.

"Major," Sandoval said sharply interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, Sandoval," Liam replied, keeping his voice calm

"I'm going to be gone for a few days.".

"Dose that means two," replied Liam thinking the last thing I need is dealing with Zo'or, which had been the most worst part of all.

"No!!!, Major," Sandoval replied sharply. "Now listen, carefully as I go over Zo'or schedule for the next few days."

"Now, on Monday . . ."

While listening to Sandoval, Liam heard a voices.

"Liam . . . help me."

"Who are you?" Liam whispers back.

"Lili . . ."

"Major," Sandoval said coldly interrupting Liam deep thoughts. "Are you listening to me."

Snapping out of it he quickly reply, "Yes, Sandoval," trying to stay calm.

"Good, now on Friday I will be back." Sandoval said. "Do you understand everything, Major?"

"Yes, Sandoval."

"Good, now I'll be reporting back to the Mothership . . .Oh, Major."

"Yes."

"Get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I'll do that."

"Alright, then this meeting is over."

"As soon as Sandoval left Liam thought, "Maybe sleep will help a lot."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one-  
  
  
*******Later that day*******  
  
  
" I gave Major Kincaid your schedule, and I'm quiet sure he is capable of handling it." Sandoval  
assure Zo'or  
  
"I hope more capable then you have been lately," Zo'or replied  
with half smile.  
  
"Fine Zo'or,"Sandoval replied turning and walks off the bridge thinking, You and Kincaid should  
have fun playing in the sandbox.  
  
*******Sandoval 's apartment*******  
  
Sandoval sits down at his desk and lose his tie and open his global, keys in a number, then a dark  
hair man appear on the screen.  
  
"Frank," Sandoval replied "You got what I ask for?"  
  
"Yea, part," relied Frank  
  
"What part?"  
  
"I broke the code from Da'an file in the Embassy, but all it give  
me is something to do with some Hydrid project on the Moonbase.  
  
"Good, that what I'm looking for."  
  
"Why." Frank replied  
  
"I'm not paying you to ask question, just get the information as soon as possible."  
  
Then Sandoval shut his global and lay it on his desk, he lay back in his chair and pick up a pen  
writing over and over on a piece of paper, Hydrid, saying in a low soft voice "Where are you my  
son . . ." 


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter two-  
  
  
******* Liam's Loft *******  
6:42 am  
  
Tensely moving under the covers.  
  
"Liam...."  
  
He abruptly set up gasping for breath not sleep nor awake, staring into space, a glimpse of her face.  
  
Total awoke, "NO!"  
  
"She dead," Liam muttered in a soft voice with a tear running down his face " I saw her."  
  
He gets up and walks to the bathroom cuts on the light and stares in the mirror rubbing his hands  
over his face.  
  
" If I don't get some sleep I'll go crazy."  
  
*******Living Room*******  
  
Pacing back and forth muttering to himself " Lili is dead, I know she dead."  
  
" I so tried," Liam says " God, I'm so tried," while slumping down on the couch and rubbing his  
head slowly falling asleep.  
  
*******  
  
10:16 am  
  
Global beeping awaken him. Volunteer Linda Hall "Sorry, sir, anything wrong.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were supposed to be hear at 10:00 am for briefing."  
With a blank face he say "What?" and look down at his watch.  
  
"On my way," walk to the bedroom.  
  
*******Embassy*******  
  
Liam return from the briefing and walks into Da'an office he standing at his desk and look at his  
watch 12:45 not realizing Da'an standing there staring at him.  
  
"Liam, what is wrong," Da'an say as he walk to him placing his  
hand on his arm.  
  
Liam look up at him " I'm alright Da'an," Liam says with a tried sound in his voice.  
  
"No, I want you to go home you need some rest."  
  
"I can't Da'an you know Sandoval gone away for a few days and I have to deal with Zo'or."  
  
" I'll deal with Zo'or."  
  
" But Da'an......"  
  
*******Somewhere in outer space*******  
  
Well Lili how did you get yourself into this.  
  
Our more to the point what a fine mess you got yourself into.  
  
"Why did I think of that?" with a slight little smile on her face.  
  
A tear running down her cheek. Come on Lili your a solider.  
  
At less I was a long time ago.  
  
"Or was it just yesterday?"  
  
I was so excited I want him to be proud of me.  
  
I was going to be a solider.  
  
I was going to be what my brother didn't have the heart to be.  
  
It didn't help, he want his son to be a solider not his little girl.  
  
My brother took his own life because he couldn't deal with all the abused and angry.  
  
I blame myself because I couldn't protect him.  
  
And I hated my father for wanting my brother to be what he was.  
  
At less I thought I did until he lay dying in my arms and told me how proud of me he was and ask  
me to forgive him, and forgive myself.  
  
"Oh Liam, please find me." 


	4. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*  
  
It was dark and empty nothing appear before his eyes. Light twinkling 'No Stars' becoming clear and clear trillion of star above and beyond.  
  
(Sobbing) "Liam please find me." (Echoes in the distances)  
  
Liam turn to see a cluster of meteor in the distance, in the mist of them, light reflecting drowning him closer and closer, a shuttle, a taelon shuttle.  
  
Suddenly standing in the mist of the shuttle, Lili is sitting in a corner of the shuttle.  
  
Liam says to himself, "This has to be a dream."  
  
"Lili," Liam said.  
  
She looks up as if she sees him, then he realize that she doesn't see him at all because he not there, not in reality.  
  
Sitting in a corner behind the passger seat she was murmured so low that Liam could barely hear what she was saying.  
  
"Liam, come on, sweet heart. Stay with me, that it."  
  
Liam open his eyes to see a blurry figure bending over him.  
  
"Dr. Parks," Liam says in a weak voice, "What happen?"  
  
Da'an standing behind Dr. Parks answer Liam's question, "'I brought you here Liam because you are not well."  
  
"I'm fine Da'an." Liam says  
  
Dr. Parks abruptly interrupt by saying, " No, your not. You passed out in Da'an office. I've been trying to bring you around for about 30 min. Your running a slight fever and there strange variation in your medical scan.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Not if, No and, and No but."  
  
Da'an stand there with a concern look on his face and says, "She is right, Liam your staying."  
  
**************  
  
"Frank, have you got any more information on Hydrid project?"  
  
"No, Sandoval, not yet."  
  
Come on Frank I've payed you a enough money to find out who in the hell really killed Kennedy and you can't find anything about the Hydrid project."  
  
"I'm working on it Ron, it just the taelon put up so many fire walls up."  
  
"Fine, call me when you got the information."  
  
Sandoval shut his global and laid back relaxing on the soft rich velvet, brown couch in his living room. The room always seem to calm him.  
  
"I wonder what he is like and how he is doing." Sandoval thought nothing of a little.  
  
After awhile he got up and stretch rubbing the back of his neck as he walk to the window. Reaching into his pocket watch, flick it open ad said, "5:45 a.m., I didn't know it was that late." he says, as he continue to walk to the window.  
  
"Oh it getting a little chill." He said as he see and hear the rain running down the window, he folded his arms around himself and lays against the sash and look outside at the street light threw a haze of sparking light and color reflecting on the rain that ran down the window.  
  
A beeping sound, lost in thought sounded far away. He abruptly turn realizing that it his beeping. Returning to his couch he found his global under a pillow and answer it, "Da'an, what is it." Sandoval said a concern voice thinking, 'Dam it, what in the hell he want?'  
  
"Agent Sandoval I hate to interrupt you, but Major Kincaid will not be able to carry out your duties."  
  
"Why not Da'an?" Sandoval said thinking to himself, 'What in the hell has Kincaid done to himself?'   
  
"Dr. Parks has place Major Kincaid on medical leave." Da'an replied.  
  
"Why?" Sandoval asked  
  
"I'm sorry Agent Sandoval you have to discuss that with Dr. Park . . ."  
  
"Fine, Da'an." Sandoval says and shut his global. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
  
  
6:45 am  
  
Sandoval standing in the shower with his right hand against the wall as he bow his head the water  
ran down his back."Dam it, Kincaid!"  
  
"It seem like every time I try to look for my son something is always happening."  
  
Walking out of the bathroom dress in a terry cloth robe, while  
toweling his wet hair Sandoval picks up his global from the bed and keys in a number.  
  
"Tate."  
  
"Yea, boss."  
  
"I want you to meet me at Star Bucks Cafe in Richmond, VA at  
10:00 am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll find out when you get there."  
  
___________________  
  
8:34 am  
  
Sandoval standing on the bridge in front of Zo'or.  
  
"Why are you here Agent Sandoval?"   
  
"To inform you that Da'an notified me this morning that the Major want be able to perform his duty."  
  
"Why, not." Zo'or says as he step down from his chair and circle Sandoval.  
  
"Major Kincaid is in the hospital."  
  
"And why that."  
  
"I don't know Zo'or."  
  
"Then we need to find out, don't we."  
  
Sandoval says "Yes Zo'or." as he leave the bridge.  
  
____________________  
  
10:35  
  
"Tate, where in hell have you been your late."  
  
"Um, sorry boss had to pick up a few things." Tate says licking on his ice cream cone.  
  
Sandoval put's one hand on his hip and with the other hand scratching in his ear.  
  
"Like what!"  
  
"Oh, donuts, pretzel, and yogurt, I need to catch up on my diet and besides it cheaper here."  
  
"You call that a diet,Tate." Sandoval said thinking to himself Theres got to be something  
seriously wrong with him.  
  
"So why are we here?" Tate asked  
  
"Well, if your not to business on your diet I'll tell you."  
  
"Ok, boss."  
  
As Sandoval and Tate sit down a waitress came to the table "May I take your order, please."  
  
"Yeah," Tate says I'll have a cappuccino with whipped cream and two of those straw like  
chocolate cookies.  
  
"I'll have a coffee black." Sandoval says looking at Tate with a frown.  
  
Sandoval and Tate get there coffee and start drinking it. He answer Tate question. "The reason  
where here is because the taleon have a secret project going on." Sandoval says firmly, while  
taking another drink of his coffee.  
  
"What project."  
  
"There doing a Hybrid project on the Moonbase, thats all I know. I need you on the moon base to  
disable a fail safe code, so Frank can get the information we need on the Hybird Project."  
  
"But boss, how am I going to disable the fail safe?"  
  
Sandoval look at him irritated,"I'm going to give you the codes."  
  
"Oh gee thanks."  
  
"Hey boss this was nice, we need to spend time together more often."Tate says drinking his last  
drop of cappuccino.  
Sandoval look at Tate and got up to leave.  
  
"And one more thing, what do you care about a Hybrid project."  
  
Sandoval turn around and walk up to Tate (who was now standing.) and look him in the eyes.  
  
"Tate, some question don't have to be answer."  
  
"What are you trying to say."  
  
"Sometimes when you want answer you have to figure them out for yourself."  
  
"But I want to know, boss."  
  
"I don't think your ready for the truth, Tate."Sandoval replied and turn and walks out the door.  
  
"Damn, somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" 


End file.
